In many inkjet printers, the paper or other print substrate is supported on a platen as the substrate moves through the print zone. The platen helps keep the print substrate flat and at the desired distance from the printheads as ink is dispensed on to the substrate.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.